Maxine Gibson
|image = Image:MaxGibson.jpg |imagewidth = 150 |caption = max what are you even looking at |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Max |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Not where she's supposed to be. >B\ |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Batman Beyond |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = HURR. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Angus }} When she was still a young girl, Maxine's parents divorced and she and her sister ended up in her mother's custody. Maxine's mother spent most of her time on the road for work, and because of this, Max hardly ever got a chance to see spend time with her mother for any extended period of time. This same routine went on well into when Maxine was a teenager. At that point, Maxine was seventeen years old and was attending Hamilton Hill High School. She had several close friends, and was the lead student in her class. Skilled with computer technology, in her spare time, Max also wrote a computer program meant to pinpoint the identity of the new Batman. This program managed to narrow the possibilities down to Batman being someone attending Hamilton Hill High, along with a basic physical description of what he'd look like. Unknown to Maxine, her achievements upset fellow student and runner-up (and also secret leader of a group of Jokerz, using the alias "Terminal"), Carter Wilson, and he vowed to become the best student in the school no matter what. He targeted her and tried to alter her school records, and when that failed, he vowed to kill her, instead. His first attempt to take her life failed, and because of the evident threat, Maxine decided to change the program she wrote to track down students who were potential Jokerz instead of hunting for Batman's identity. However, a programming mistake caused the computer to print out a list of names that included Terry McGinnis' (Batman's actual identity) name instead of Carter's. Not wanting to wait any longer, Maxine sends Terry a note informing him that she knew his secret and that she needed to meet him immediately. However, when she went to meet Terry, Terminal follows her and plans to kill her - only to be intercepted by Batman, after receiving Maxine's message. Terminal was revealed to be none other than Carter Wilson, and Max came to the conclusion that Terry was actually Batman. She told him about her discovery in secret, and offered to help him. Since then, Maxine has been assisting him with his life as both Terry McGinnis and Batman. She has managed to help Terry in a myriad of ways, from helping him come up with excuses for his constant absences to tracking down and disarming a bomb. Recently, Terry has gone missing, and Maxine makes it her duty to help find him. She is visited by Bruce Wayne, who wants to know if she knows where Terry is, and Maxine tells him that she doesn't know where he is. However, she decides to tag along with him to try and find Terry, regardless of the fact that Mister Wayne insists that she stays home to let him handle it. They arrive at the subway station and conduct a brief search before meeting back on the platform, and in the blink of an eye, Maxine is whisked away to Vertiline. __FORCETOC__ Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Maxine is just a regular teenage girl who happens to have near genius-level intelligence. Her strength is average and she isn't really much of a fighter, but she's scrappy and tends improvise when she gets into a fight. Personality:'''Maxine is confident, friendly, and outgoing, with a bit of a sarcastic streak, as well. She is incredibly smart, although her attitude towards her intellect is one of modesty rather than arrogance - often referring to getting perfect scores on tests and projects as "no big deal." However, underneath all of the confidence and sarcasm, Maxine is actually quite lonely (thanks to her parents' divorce and almost always being the only person in her home). She longs for affection, and sometimes this longing can get the better of her. Maxine also thirsts for excitement, which she believes can be found by working with Terry. Due to this desire to lead a more exciting life, she sometimes manages to put her life at risk by delving too deep into a case. '''Extra: Max has absolutely no sense of self-preservation. The only way to keep her out of trouble would be to tie her to a tree. (Seriously.) Vertiline Deaths: 1 Punishments: Relationships Terry McGinnis: Best friend. Max cares about him a ton, and she honestly isn't sure what she'd do without him around. Zuko: Bratty, socially awkward sword-fighting teacher. Easily agitated and takes himself too seriously, but definitely a good friend and ally. Kind of cute. Bruce Wayne: Not the Bruce Wayne she's familiar with. Much younger, and much nicer. ...It's a bit weird, honestly. Harley Quinn: The Joker's right-hand lady, and a definite threat. Max wants to learn more about her. Jason Todd: Another Gotham resident. Pretty schway. Max doesn't know he's Robin. Ventus: Oddly optimistic. A sweet kid and a good friend. Peter Parker: Funny, and he's friendly enough. She'd like to get to know him a bit better. Figured out he's Spider-Man. Agreed to sew up his costume in exchange for him cleaning up after her capybara. Ironhide: Giant, sentient robot. Schway, but gets on her nerves very easily. Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Batman